Rose
by Aoi-Hikawa
Summary: [SasuNaru]Las acciones son a veces mas dificiles de llevar a cabo que las palabras, eso no quita que sean igual de importantes. fic extremadamente raro xD!


Ahhh!! Hace tiempo que no escribo x.x perdon!! Pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer e.e tercero medio es un…infierno ;o; nuuu!! Pero ya voy saliendo B) thi!! Ahora puedo ser feliz xDD! Y se viene la gira - aaah!! Regocijo xD en fin uu perdon x toda mi ausencia xD y aviso .. creo k esto es lo mas raro que he escrito y publicado xD. (A ver si adivinan quien es el narrador xD)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Naruto me pertenece

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Rose**

_By Aoi_

Nos recostamos en el sillón, era pequeño, apenas alcanzaba para una persona pero de todas formas nos la ingeniamos para que estuviéramos los dos juntos y apretados, abrazados y no necesitados de calor. Nos acostamos cara a cara en un principio ambos de espalda para ver la luna que se asomaba por la ventana. Era luna llena y parecía de los cuentos o películas, en fin, salida de una ficción. Giramos nuestro rostros y nos encontramos. Cerré los ojos y cuando los abría a pesar de la distancia podía ver los suyos abiertos, que los cerrabas al ver que los míos propios te observaban; podía notar el rojo de sus mejillas y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Quería más.

La verdad es que la proximidad ya era mucha, lo único de nuestros cuerpos que no estaba en contacto eran nuestras bocas. El nerviosismo recorría mi cuerpo, no podía moverme a pesar de que sabía que era un solo movimiento un acercamiento de la cabeza, una flexión del cuello. Sin embargo me lo haces saber, acercando tu rostro más al mío y respirando sobre mis labios; estos tiemblan, mi cuerpo tiembla entero.

Quiero aun más.

Esta vez también acerco mi cabeza, haciéndote saber que es lo que quiero, pero tú no inicias nada. Es mas retiras el cabello que cubre mi rostro y lo acaricias, cierro los ojos, esperando…algo que no llega, levanto las cejas molesto y abriendo los ojos, tú estas sonrojado pero aun así no te acercas; ambos movemos la cabeza acercándonos más si es posible, pero nuestros labios aun no se tocan. Busco la manera de provocarte si incluso se incluyera la palabra…seducirte.

Tu voluntad es fuerte.

Me aburro. No hay forma de que tome el valor para besarte primero, siempre lo haces tú, pero hoy hay algo que cambia, lo veo en tus ojos. Sonrió interiormente, se que no tengo el valor y por ello me voy la vuelta y quedo de espaldas observando la luna llena. Pasas un brazo por encima de mi pecho y el otro por la espalda y me abrazas, levantas la cabeza y me sonríes con un dejo de tristeza. No puedo demostrarte nada si tu no lo haces primero, es una cuestión de valor y orgullo. Sencillamente no puedo.

"¿Porque?"

Te miro con algún sentimiento extraño que ni tu ni yo sabemos como se pone en palabras. Me acerco a ti y junto mis labios con los tuyos, pero no los muevo, esa es tu misión. Los abres y los cierras y yo sigo tu ritmo, buscando más y más, profundizando a daca movimiento. Juntamos nuestras lenguas y es un tacto algo extraño pero no es desagradable. Separamos nuestras bocas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas chocan, listas para volver al ataque. Nos besamos nuevamente.

Esta es la quinta vez. En el cine, En mi pieza, en tu puerta, en el parque y aquí en el sillón de Sakura. Creo que ella lo sabe, por algo nos ha dejado a solas.

"…Te quiero"

Lo digo, sin necesidad de presión, de alteración. Me salio naturalmente a pesar de que los esfuerzos de valor fueron muchos, las palabras se expresan sin mucho sentido ni sentimiento comparado con todo lo que me ha costado reunirlas. Ríes, si eso, ríes suavemente y me besas otra vez, no lo siento como una contestación, ni como una obligación, si no como un reflejo; un reflejo que ha sido provocado por el cosquilleo de mi aliento contra el borde de tu oreja.

No se cuanto vaya a durar esta felicidad ilusoria o permanente. Solo se que quiero que sea duradera a veces el destino nos hace cambiar las cosas, virar hacia lo desconocido. Yo solo te digo que lo afrontes, que des la cara, que saques valor de todas las experiencias de tu vida y te digo…que si estas vivo es para esto, es para sentir; sean buenas o malas para eso es la vida es para vivirla, para lamentarte (quizás no para siempre) y para alegarte. No sabes si existe la felicidad o la amargura eterna ¿Para que mortificarte? Siempre vas a sentir lo que debes sentir, no el ideal que tengas de ese sentimiento; son palabras vanas en busca de definición…que al fin y al cabo nosotros que mismo construimos.

Fin xD!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien pues e.e nu se si les haia gustado ;o; espero k si!!! Lo hice con cariño xD! Personalmente un se xq le puse rose ... Quizás xq es el opening de Nana xD la serie k vi hace tres días - esta de lujo!! Veanla es muy buena! Y aparte la estuve escuchando todo el rato k escribi este fic e.e

En fin! Se cuidan mucho nn se les quiere (y a sus reviews también xDDD!)

Que esten bien nOn!!

Bye bye

Aoi

p.d: Dedicado a…D ñaaa!! Al cabro weon xD!!! Y a la Nuri x.x!! regalo de cumple ultra atrasado!!!!!! ;o; perdón!!


End file.
